1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an apparatus for casting metal strips, in particular, steel strips, comprising a liquid metal reservoir with a casting nozzle and a molding apparatus for the cast strip, in which the liquid metal reservoir and molding apparatus are housed in a frame, whose inclination from the horizontal can be adjusted.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Such an apparatus, with a frame whose inclination can be adjusted, is described in German Patent Publication published for Opposition Purposes No. DE-AS 21 16 870. It is used to cast non-ferrous metals in metal strip thicknesses of several millimeters. The prior art does not include any practical, advantageous embodiment for use with steel as the liquid metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,963 corresponding to German Laid Open Patent Appln. No. DE-OS 35 21 778 and European Patent Appln. No. EP-A 0208890 describe casting on a horizontally oriented, flat conveyor belt, whereby the casting moves along so that, taking into consideration the wedge-shaped solidification front which forms in the vicinity of the nozzle during casting on the moving cooling surface of the cooling frame (conveyor belt), and by adjusting the speed of the cooling surface, the open gap between the discharge side nozzle lip and, if any, the lateral nozzle lips, there can be a gradual increase from a low initial value to prevent an uncontrolled discharge of the liquid metal to that of the desired strand thickness, to achieve a final value which prevents an uncontrolled breakout. Such a process depends on an instantaneous acceleration of the liquid metal in the direction in which the liquid metal exits, starting from the casting nozzle in the direction of movement of the cooled conveyor belt. The speed differences which occur produce an unpredictable flow gradient, so that the desired thickness is difficult to control, and differences in thickness cannot be prevented.
All of the above-mentioned patent applications are incorporated herein by reference as if the entire contents thereof were fully set forth herein.